


final fantasy XII fanfic

by AlexxaSick



Category: Final Fantasy XII
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-26
Updated: 2009-07-26
Packaged: 2017-11-28 12:20:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/674336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexxaSick/pseuds/AlexxaSick





	final fantasy XII fanfic

He hated to get it on his face.   
  
The blood of the fiend ran warm and gooey from his lips to his chin. He wiped it clean with the back of his hand. It wasn't the first time it happened, it wasn't his first kill either, but he just couldn't get used to it. He stared the as the damn thing's body disappeared of the ground trying to suppress the need to throw up.

“Let’s get going Vaan” he heard the pirate said behind him.

“Yeah”

They decided to call it a day as the sun started to hide. They mounted the tents and build some fires to keep the critters away for the night. Vaan had the last shift of surveillance that particular night, but either way he just couldn’t sleep, he revolted in his sheets, cursing under his breath, Penelo’s and Larsa’s breathing was irritating even though it wasn’t different from how they usually slept. The “kids tent” they called it, Vaan hated it and pouted every time the “grown ups” referred to them, as kids. He decided to get out of there, the tent was suffocating him. As the full moon lighted the inside of the tent he noticed how Penelo had fallen asleep with Larsa little fingers tangled in her hair. He felt the anger revolt his stomach as he strode away from the tent.

The barrel of Balthier’s gun was aiming at him, full in the face.

“Oh, it’s you” He said re-holstering his arm.

“Ya… I couldn’t sleep.” Said Vaan shaking his head trying to get rid of the rage within. “Figured I needed some water” Balthier handed him his water skin as they sat down on the ground facing the field.

“What is that bothers, and take away the sleep of a careless brat like you?” Vaan Frowned, gulping some water.

“Nothing a heartless sky pirate like yourself could understand” He muttered.

“Touché” Balthier got his water skin back and put it in his belt. They stared at the night in silence for a while.

“Well it is like this…” Started Vaan slowly “The killing I can live with, is the reek of fresh blood…” He stopped himself putting his hand to his mouth, trying to re-wipe the blood from earlier, as if it was still fresh.

“You’ll get used to it” Said Balthier scanning the dark surroundings. “We all do”

“Yeah, figured you’d say something like that…” Whined kicking the air, that made the pirate chuckle. “And also there’s that!” He said a little too loud pointing to the “kids tent”.

“The tent?, living outdoors?” Vaan tried to give him a disbelief stare, but the pirate wasn’t paying attention, he was still on duty. “You really should keep your voice down”

“What? You don’t want me to wake them?”

“I don’t want you to wake them” said he pointing out to the dark. Vaan stared the darkness embarrassed not to have realized that sooner.

“So… What about ‘that’ then?” Asked Balthier, the moon shading his face silver.

“Larsa fell asleep stroking Penelo’s hair” He said quietly, with a hint of disappointment in his voice “She doesn’t even let me get close to her when we go to sleep”

“So you’re jelous.” It wasn’t a question and that made him more annoyed, but said nothing. “she prolly feels little Larsa as her baby brother, and not as a menace to her virginal state like you ought to be, teen punk”

“What the fuck is that supposed to mean?”

“Just that she sees you as young and healthy and probably sexually active, or wannabe active man” Something seemed to stir in the dark and Balthier body stiffened. Vaan face was all red andturned away to hide it.

“ ‘s not like that…”

“What it’s like then..?” asked Balthier sounding tired and slightly annoyed with his teenage angst.

“She’s been with me for as long I can remember, I just…” He said nothing more for a while. Staring the ground besides the pirate, behind them the light of the flames danced illuminating the cliff that served them as shield.

“I should feed the fire” Said Balthier standing up. Vaan just sat there for a moment then kicked the air again and then laid on the ground rubbing his eyes. He felt Balthier come back and sit in the same place he was before, but did not opened his eyes, pondering what they’ve just talked.

Then the warm feeling of the pirate’s lips pressing against his flowed through his chest, like falling off a cliff, free fall. He opened his eyes but didn’t pushed Balthier away. Vaan felt one of the pirate’s thumb pulling his mouth open, and felt the warm, wet tongue slither inside. Dumbstruck as he was, he was just able to put his arms around Balthier’s neck pulling him closer. Vaan started to kiss him back.

Balthier pulled back to see the teen’s face, a shadow danced across it as the flames creaked behind. Vaan smiled foolishly without taking his arms of the pirate.

“Brat”

“Kiss me again” Said softly lifting his head to reach the other’s lips. They kissed franticly for a few minutes. Then Balthier pulled away, trying to get away from Vaan. “Noo…” he hissed “Don’t stop now”

“If I don’t stop now, I won’t be able to stop at all…” Said he apologetic, looking away from the hungry stare of the teen.

“Don’t stop then” He said as he ran his hands over Balthier’s vest. He planted a kiss into his jaw and licked his way to the pirate’s earlobe. The older man’s hands seemed to move in the darkness, but Vaan didn’t noticed it, as he was too busy trying to convince him to continue. “Wha…”

“Shhhh…” Said Balthier as he turned the boy around and tied his hands behind his back “I’m doing this so you cannot stop me then…” Vaan’s eyes growed bigger in the dark, regretting his actions already.

“But…”

“…and this…” continued Balthier gagging him with a handkerchief “… is for keeping your mouth shut, now be a nice bitch and try to keep it down, right?” The pirate liked his neck tenderly as he undid his pants. Vaan’s cock was already stiff and Balthier smirked as he began to handle it softly, as the youth shivered in his arms and their breathing quickened.

Vaan pushed his hips against the hand trying to make it go faster, but Balthier stopped altogether, Vaan grunted, “What’s the rush, you, little punk?” The pirate fondled the youth’s balls pressing his own erection against his arse. “You’ve got me off, really” said softly at his ear resuming the stroking, caressing the tip with his thumb and pumping up and down.

Vaan was trembling really badly now as he fought the impulse to thrust his hips into the pirate’s hand, fearing for the lack of touch, the lack of relief. Balthier pushed him onto his back, and kissed him over the gag, then made a way of little nips, kisses and licks from his chin to his navel. The teen’s penis brushed lightly the older man skin as he progressed, making him anxious and whiny. “Shut the fuck up” Said, as he bit the youth’s skin, making him do exactly the opposite of what he was told to do.

“If You won’t shut up I won’t go on”

That was enough to make him stay quiet, as Balthier reached the hilt of Vaan’s dick. He started lapping at it Vaan, squirming around like a possessed kid, thrust his hips onto his mouth, the pirate sucked on the penis’ tip then wrapped it in his tongue, stroking Vaan’s testicles with his hand.

Vaan didn’t last much longer, he came into Balthier’s mouth. The pirate swallowed the cum.

“I’m going to take you now” He said as he helped Vaan get sit. “Either way is fine for me, mouth or ass that is” Vaan’s eyes stared Balthier face with horror. “If you don’t want to be taken by behind, I’ll remove the gag and let you suck me off, do you understand?” Vaan nodded “If you do anything I don’t like I’ll take your ass anyways, yes?” Vaan nodded again “I’m going to take this off now” another nod, and the handkerchief fell on the ground. Vaan kissed the pirate as soon as kiss mouth felt free, fully on the mouth tasting his own cum, touching their tongues.

Balthier stood up, helping Vaan to kneel so he could start. Vaan was evidently inexperienced, the pirate thought as the youth licked his dick making little circles with his tongue. The older man gasped as Vaan put the dick on his mouth sucking it as a lollipop.

The pirate ran his hands on the teen’s hair, pushing him as he needed, faster and faster. “oh, fuck Vaan, it feels sooo good” he said pulling his hair gently as he guided him.“Cumming” he said pulling rather violently Vaan’s head from himself shooting his sperm right into the youth’s face.

“That’s nice” Said Balthier with a wide smile, as he leaned forward to watch Vaan’s soiled face. The pirate picked up the handkerchiefand wiped the teenager’s face with it.

“Could you untie me now? Please.” Said Vaan at last, licking his lips thoughtfully.

The older man stared at the other as if he was trying to scan some feelings out of him. “of course” the pirate wrapped his arms around him as he untied his belt form Vaan’s wrists. The youth held him close as soon as he found his hands free, sticking his tongue in Balthier’s mouth.

Balthier pulled away “shift’s over, gotta wake up Bash” he said, as he pulled himself together “go to sleep, now”

“But...”

“Now”

Vaan Walked away looking as a punished puppy, sulking as he cursed under his breath.

Next morning they resumed their journey. Vaan was behind, tired, and sleepy, Balthier stood waiting for him, as the others walked forward, then when they were out of the other’s earshot he whispered “wanna repeat it tonight?” Vaan nodded slightly blushing intensely.

“Just… today, don’t do it on my face” he said quickening his pace to reach the other’s who were about engaging in battle with a fiend.

He hated to get it on his face.


End file.
